How to Train Your Dragon (2010 film)
How to Train Your Dragon (or Dragons[n 1]) is a 2010 computer-animated fantasy film by DreamWorks Animation loosely based on the 2003 book of the same title. The film stars the voice talents of Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Gerard Butler, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Craig Ferguson, and David Tennant. The story takes place in a mythical Viking world where a young Viking teenager named "Hiccup" aspires to follow his tribe's tradition of becoming a dragon slayer. After finally capturing his first dragon, and with his chance at finally gaining the tribe's acceptance, he finds that he no longer has the desire to kill it and instead befriends it. The film was released March 26, 2010,[2] to highly favorable reviews. Plot Hiccup is the son of the Chief, Stoick the Vast, on the island of Berk. Hiccup's village is plagued by dragons, which raid the village and steal from their stock of sheep. Hiccup works as an apprentice to the blacksmith, Gobber the Belch. One night during a dragon raid, Hiccup hits the never-before-seen Night Fury dragon with an automatic net launcher that he built himself, but nobody else in the village sees it. Attempting to get proof, Hiccup travels into the forest where the dragon may have fallen. He comes to a small canyon and sees the Night Fury tangled in his net. After struggling with himself, Hiccup can’t bring himself to kill the helpless dragon and sets it free. Stoick enrolls Hiccup in dragon training with the other Viking youth. Meanwhile, Stoick leaves with a search party of Vikings to find the Dragon’s Nest, in order to wipe them out and finish the war. After being told that dragons are vicious and always go for the “kill shot”, Hiccup returns to the canyon. The Night Fury is still trapped in the canyon, and is missing a part of its tail from the previous crash landing, leaving it unable to fly properly. Hiccup decides to befriend and observe the dragon, which he names Toothless. Hiccup eventually fashions an artificial tail wing, enabling Toothless to fly, with Hiccup's aid. Hiccup's begins to have great success in his dragon fighting classes. Using the observations from Toothless, Hiccup manages to have superior control over every dragon in training to the chagrin of Astrid who becomes immediately suspicious. Stoick and his army return with only one ship, without having found the nest. His spirits are lifted, however, when Gobber and others begin congratulating him on Hiccup's success in dragon training. Feeling a chance to bond with his son, Stoick happily honors Hiccup with his own Viking helmet. After Hiccup earns the right to kill a dragon in front of everyone, he decides to leave Berk with Toothless. Astrid follows him to their hideout and discovers his friendship with the dragon. She tries to run back to the village, but Toothless kidnaps her and Hiccup asks for a chance to explain. They take her for a ride. During their flight, they get caught in a herd of dragons carrying food and follow them to their nest. There, they discover that the dragons steal food to feed a much larger dragon that eats them if they do not provide enough food. After they leave, Astrid wants to inform the village of the nest's location, but Hiccup decides against it in order to protect Toothless and Astrid agrees to keep quiet. The next day, during Hiccup's battle with the Nightmare, he throws down his weapons and tries to show everyone that dragons are not as bad as they seem. Stoick shouts to stop and hits the bars of the battle dome during the battle before Hiccup can continue, and the Nightmare attacks Hiccup in reaction to Stoick's noise-making rage. Toothless, from his hiding place on the island, hears Hiccup scream and races off to Berk to save him. Just before the Nightmare can finish Hiccup off, Toothless comes in and saves him. Hiccup orders Toothless to flee, but he ignores him, believing the other Vikings to be a threat to Hiccup. Toothless almost kills Stoick, but Hiccup begs it to stop, and Toothless becomes more docile and is quickly overpowered and captured. Stoick confronts his son angrily at learning about his son's friendship with a dragon. Hiccup accidentally tells him that he has been to the nest, and Stoick decides to use Toothless to lead them there. Hiccup begs him not to hurt Toothless and warns them of the giant dragon, but Stoick ignores him. The Vikings set sail with Toothless chained. Back at Berk, Astrid comforts Hiccup and asks him what he is going to do. Hiccup decides to use the dragons that the Vikings use for dragon fighting practice to fly to the nest. Meanwhile, Astrid has gathered Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout to help. All mount on the dragons and set off after the Vikings. As the other Vikings arrive, they prepare for battle, but all the dragons flee the island. Stoick discovers the even bigger dragon which sets all of the boats on fire, including the one Toothless is chained up on. Hiccup and the others arrive, and while he goes to free Toothless, the others try to distract the giant dragon. As the boat is sinking, Hiccup tries to free the still chained Toothless, but nearly drowns. Stoick saves his son and jumps back in to save Toothless. After a battle, Hiccup and Toothless manage to kill the giant dragon. Hiccup is knocked out and falls off Toothless and into the explosion caused by the large dragon plunging into the ground head-first; Toothless then dives in to save him. Stoick searches the rubble for his son, but only finds Toothless. At first, everyone thinks Hiccup has died in the explosion, but Toothless reveals that it saved Hiccup by wrapping him in its wings. Hiccup reawakens in his home some days later, and finds Toothless by his bedside. As he is getting out of bed he realizes that his left leg was lost in the fire and has been replaced with a prosthetic made by Gobber. Hiccup slowly makes his way outside and sees that Vikings have invited the dragons into the village and have converted the giant spotlight torches into food bowls. Hiccup is welcomed back as a hero and receives a kiss from Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid ride their dragons through the newly reformed Berk as the war between dragon and viking ends. 'Trivia' *There is a new CGI DreamWorks Animation logo. *Hiccup is a friend of Toothless, the dragon. *Distributed by Paramount Pictures.